Sexy Talk, Dirty Phone
by Allen.Nara
Summary: Lavi grinned with malice. ‘… You can always have some, uhm, dirty talk on the phone, you know…’. Poor them. It’s so hard to be far away because of work… Poker Pair, Tyki x Allen.


-MAN

Title: Sexy talk, Dirty phone

Genre: yaoi, shonen-ai, romance, friendship, work

Author: Allen Nara

*****

Summary: Lavi grinned with malice. '… You can always have some, uhm, dirty talk on the phone, you know…'. Poor them. It's so hard to be far away because of work… Poker Pair, Tyki x Allen.

***

Disclaimer: I just own the dirty phone :D lol. Characters by Katsura Hoshino the Genius.

*****

'… okay, for today's over. I'll see you tomorrow, Tyki!'

'Sure, Suman. Have a nice evening'

'Eheh… hope so. Good evening to you too'

Tyki exited the office and headed out of the skyscraper. Sighing, the man lighted a cigarette and took a long draught.

- Such a beautiful night…- he thought, looking at the sky. It was of a pure indigo blue with just a pair of amethyst clouds. The stars looked like little diamonds, just a little less sparkling than them because of the lights of the American city.

It had been three days that Tyki went to Los Angeles for work and he missed London terribly. The business tended to be tiresome and boring. The only thing he truly wanted was right what he couldn't have at the moment. As usual, of course.

He missed his boyfriend terribly too. Just three months before, they had bought an apartment in the centre of London so that they could live together and go to work together too, but business called and Tyki had to stay in America for nine days. He had tried to compromise with the boss for a 'smaller trip' but that was all he had obtained.

-Still better than the initial month… I don't know how I would have managed to stay there so long without him-

***

Allen let his nape meet the back of the chair, an arm covering his eyes.

The day had been terrible, but at least it was finally over.

'Tired, Moyashi-chan?' Lavi asked, pulling the boy's arm away. Allen opened one dazed orb and looked at him with an expression totally lacking strength.

'…quite. But at least it's over'

The red-haired boy grinned.

'What about a night out? I just planned to go to a pub with Yu and have a beer or two. Uhm, maybe three, yeah'

The grin on his face expanded while the white-haired boy looked at him, sweatdropping.

'Yeah… and then I'd end up looking at you two, kissing each other if not… worse'

'Awww, you're so mean, Moyashi-chan! It just happened once, and we were drunk!'

'It happened eleven times, most of which only Kanda was drunk and you tried to act as if you were too, just to have more excuses. Moreover, that Bakanda kissed me too, twice. I still wish to grow, thank you very much' Allen argued, shivering at the thought.

'Well, you have to remember too it was thanks to my let's-get-Allen-drunk plan at that same pub that you finally managed to jump Tyki! You own me, pretty doll!'

Allen blushed at the memory. He had been in love with the man for a year before finally deciding to confess, but he didn't really know how to do that… and Lavi solved the problem, simply exchanging his water with vodka. The moment the red head and Kanda had left them alone, Tyki had locked eyes with him, cigarette leisurely hanging between his lips and liquid gold irises sparkling, Allen frozen on the spot. After a few moments, the man had complimented the boy's new haircut saying it looked oh _so wild_ on him, and that was all the white head could take. He jumped the other and kissed him, without caring about the astonished glances that some people around them threw at their table (and the hungry stares of the fangirls, especially the Chinese waitress with the twintails).

'W-Whatever, Lavi…'

'Talking about your raunchy Portuguese, is he still in Los Angeles?'

Allen's eyes looked beyond the window, expression slightly saddened.

'Yeah…'

The red-haired boy looked at his friend with a soft smile, patting the other's head and gaining a disapproving sound.

'He'll be back soon, com'on! Aaaand…' his happy expression came back, this time along with malice '… you can always have some, uhm, dirty talk on the phone, you know…'

Allen was bodily flushed and the wiggling of Lavi's eyebrows rather disturbed him.

'Baka usagi!! I'm not _you_!'

'Are you sayin' you meaning _me_ or meanin' _Yu_? Coz it gets quite both of us…. Anyway! Sure. But I know how much you like it, when Tyki talks dirty to you! Kanda especially gets hot when I call him _naughty_… would you ever had guessed that?'

The white-haired boy sweatdropped. 'Now, Lavi, please, I don't really want to know about your sex life… 'kay?'

***

The hotel was quite luxurious, much to Tyki's taste. At least the boss was mindless of expense when it came to his best employees.

He still remembered about the giant swimming pool of that five-stars hotel in Lisboa he had been in, nearly a year before with Allen. How much fun they had there… even if the work had been quite boring there too, at least he had the occasion to talk his mother language for a pair of weeks. And Allen's face, when he heard Tyki talk in Portuguese, had been priceless.

-He was blushing so hard I nearly saw the steam… _que __afável_-

The man abandoned the tie and the jacket on the sofa in the living room and headed towards the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of wine.

After a sip he looked for the cigarettes and his eyes fell on the cellphone.

-I want to hear from him-

He pressed a pair of buttons and waited for the other to answer.

***

Allen was rinsing the shampoo off his hair when he heard the cellphone ringing.

As fast as he could he got rid of the product left, reached for the bathrobe and a towel and took the phone, pressing the green button without looking at the screen.

'Hello…?'

'I miss you'

Allen's heart stopped for a moment before beating faster than before, shoulders relaxing.

'I miss you too… how are you?'

'Lovesick'

Allen rolled his eyes. 'Come on, Tyki, stop being overpolite'

'Ah, I always knew the romantic one of us was me. How unfortunate' he heard the man sniffling, pretending to be offended.

The boy smiled. 'Right, right… I guess the work was as boring as usual, since your tone is lacking energy'

Tyki sighed. '…Yeah, really. So much that it's a miracle I still got the power to talk, and without complaining much. What about you?'

The man sipped his wine and leaned beside the window, looking at the lights of the city and the skyscrapers that surrounded the hotel.

'Everything's alright... Apart from the fact that Lavi threatened me. He asked me to go out with him and Kanda'

Tyki chuckled, closing his eyes. 'Poor shounen… that was quite bad, neh? But at least it would have been free porn'

'Ew, please…!' Allen half grimaced, and smiled too.

'… it doesn't have sense to go there without you'

Both their smiles dropped. 'At least you could have a distraction' Tyki said softly, leaving the glass of the coffee table and sitting on the sofa.

'I'd rather be on the phone with you in peace…' the boy answered, taking off the towel from his head. Keeping the cellphone between his shoulder and ear, he slid the other arm in the bathrobe's sleeve.

'…_Allen_?'

Allen's motion stopped, cloth half put on.

'…Yes...?'

-Gosh, what a voice he made just now…- the boy thought, a light blush on his cheeks.

'What are you wearing now?'

'The bathrobe… I just had a shower… why?'

'Mh… bad boy. That's _too_ unfortunate. You make me regret more and more my decision to accept the work'

'It's not like I don't shower in years, baka. And besides, don't get horny on the phone' Allen blushed more, drying his arms by rubbing the sleeves of the bathrobe up and down.

'Uhhhh? You don't like phone sex, _badejo menino_'

'Tyki..! Pervert…'

'Don't say that, it gets me excited. Ah no, sorry... I meant, _say it again_'

'…Isn't phone sex quite sad, Lord Mikk?' the boy mocked him, sitting on the bed while trying to get dry, dressed and possibly _not_ flushed.

'If I can't get you, at least I'll have you talk dirty'

Allen sweatdropped. 'I'm lost of words'

'Then I'll start' Tyki offered, and slouched better on the sofa. '…Get on the bed, Allen'

-Don't say my name with that voice..!-

'…I'm there already'

'Good boy…'

The man's voice was like velvet, caressing his ear, making him shiver. Allen gulped, froze on the spot.

'Lay down, Allen… I want to undo that bathrobe and to take it off' Tyki said, undoing his own shirt. The boy laid down, obeying the request.

'Now, I get it off your shoulders and chest…. And I kiss you on your neck…'

Allen's limbs trembled, as his head rustling back on the sheet.

'T-Tyki…!'

'Ah, maybe you prefer licking… don't you?'

The white-haired boy couldn't believe himself, but he was getting excited by Tyki's tone and words.

He let a hand slide down his own neck, sighing.

Electricity ran down the man's spine. Allen's sigh resounded sensual through the phone.

'Mh… why don't we get your nipples hard, pretty boy? They're so soft…' the boy could hear the malicious grin in the other's voice and it made him shiver more. A moan escaped his lips when his hand reached one nipple, circling it with slow but strong motion.

Tyki felt his pants tightening.

-Guess we'll both have a lot of fun tonight…- he thought, while unzipping his black jeans.

'Now I caress you down from your chest to your stomach… to your hipbones…'

Allen panted as his hand travelled down, following Tyki's voice. The man had to bite his lower lip to not moan too, his hand on his crotch.

'I get rid of the cloth that still covers you… and start licking you… along your length for now, I feel generous'

'A-Ah… Tyki…'

Allen's hips bucked, hand massaging up and down, breath already worked up. The dark-haired man felt his cock hardening under his own touch, pants pulled down.

'I want to taste you… let me lick your head too…' he continued, starting to pump his hardened shaft slowly, head leant over the back of the sofa, unfocused glance resting on the ceiling.

On the other end of the phone the boy was breathing fast and moaning, his own hand giving him pleasure.

'… then I suck you, and pump you… come in my mouth, Allen…' Tyki said in a low tone, voice husky and tainted with lust as he felt precum dripping down his cock. He sighed, pumping more and a moan soon escaped his lips.

Allen was going crazy. The other's voice in his ear was so erotic it got him harder and harder, making him shiver and gasp.

His head was thrown behind, eyes glazed over as he continued torturing himself under the man's instructions and fantasies.

'I-I'm going to… a…ah!... T-Tyki…'

'Come with me Allen…'

The boy kept on panting, hips moving up and down against his own hand. He couldn't help being so excited. Tyki was breathing hard too, making him feel hotter, imaging that his hands were Tyki's and that the man's body was all over his…

With a last stroke, both of them came, panting each other's name out in bliss.

After a few moments their breaths were calmer.

'Damn… and I didn't even get to take you…' Tyki said, eyeing the white disaster on his hand.

'Nh… do-don't say that… I don't want to get excited again…'

'…Six days to get over with… and then you'll be mine again' the dark-haired man licked his lips, looking out of the window.

Allen turned his head on the other side as if to hide himself from Tyki, cheeks still flushed like after sex, his hand abandoned on the lower stomach, covered in cum.

'We could get a day off…' he started.

'I want a whole week off… on a cruise, just you and me…'

Allen blinked, thinking about the offer.

'It sounds great' he smiled, slowly getting up. He left the bathrobe slide off his body and took another towel, putting it under the warm jet of water.

'Then it's decided. I wonder if Lavi and Kanda will follow us'

'It wouldn't be too bad, I guess'

'Mh, yeah… if Lavi gets you as drunk as the first time we kissed, yeah…' Tyki chuckled, taking his clothes off and heading towards the bathroom. He still felt hot and needed a cold shower.

Allen blushed, cleaning up his stomach.

'Only if you swear to not tell Lavi or Kanda about the sex phone calls. He's gonna mock me for a lifetime'

'Mh… only if you promise me one thing'

'W-what is it?' the boy gulped. He already knew something was up.

Once Tyki finished whispering his idea to the other, Allen dropped the towel, a body flush making him feel dizzy.

'Y-You…! Don't you even dream of that!'

'Oh yes, I do… and a lot too, if I may say' Tyki grinned deviously, sure that the boy was looking absolutely cute with blushing cheeks.

'Now sorry love, but I'm naked - and I need a shower'

The boy sweatdropped. 'The pause after the word _naked_ was just casual, right?'

'Opps!'

Allen could _hear_ his widening grin.

'I'm calling you tomorrow night… hope you'll be ready… bye'

And the call was cut before the younger male could reply with his usual 'Pervert!!' to his boyfriend.

-Such a baka…- Allen thought, blush still in place.

'…And now how the heck am I supposed to fall asleep!!' he complained to the ceiling, clenching the towel in his fist in a very dramatic way.

-End-

_______

...Don't ask me how I imagined something like this XD lol

Nowadays I'm enjoying writing quite much, and I have to thank all the people who review and read my stories... it's a great input to write, so please keep on supporting me! .

I'm also very happy to say I wrote the second chapter to the trilogy (yes, _trilogy!_) 'A tomorrow like Yesterday', but still have to write the last chapter... it will be quite complicated.... x.x'''

Ah, and also a new Soul Eater fanfiction is coming! :)

Last but not least, Ihope you enjoyed reading this and, please, revieeeeeewwww!

I enjoy far far far more even the littlest review than a favourite ( which is very nice, yes, but I wanna hear some advice/opinions/critics D: )

Hope to see ya soon around :)

.A.


End file.
